


Nightmare Fun

by ArtisticErrors



Series: Roleplay/Muse Related [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But also, Cross Sans - Freeform, Dreamtale, Gen, Horror Sans - Freeform, HorrorTale, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killer and Cross were dating, Killertale, M/M, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, XTale, im mainly saving things here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticErrors/pseuds/ArtisticErrors
Summary: Shorts related to Nightmare's gang
Series: Roleplay/Muse Related [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842055
Kudos: 20





	1. No Escape

_"Cross"_ The voice spoke from within the darkness, hidden in sight. _"did you really think my departure meant you were free. We both know what you did."_ A tendril that wasn't there rested itself under the Cross' chin lifting their head up. Another snaked it's way around their neck and gently squeezed. _"We both know what you deserve."_ A third tendril found its way slowly wrapping around them until it paused sharpened tip pointed directly at their socket, unbeknownst to the Cross. " _And we both know you can wake up as many times as you'd like. You can try hiding, try running, but I'll always bring you back."_ In an instant the tendril lurched into the socket.


	2. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer ordered to kill Cross

"Puff, what's wrong with ya. Ya had an open target right there."

Killer sat on Cross' chest, legs folded on both sides of the fallen companion, his knife held over over their body. Somewhere out of their view stood the Boss, Nightmare, name he may be called depending on the person. He was the one to take both Killer and Cross out here, an AU that had long died of it's life including the vibrant colors. He was the one to make it seem like a normal mission, if only to trick Cross. Lastly, he was the one to order Killer to kill Cross.

Even so, Killer was the one to obey without question. Despite one voice telling him to stop, to not obey the order, the second only encouraged him on to kill. Everything got too loud again. His sockets were dripping more again. Killer was hardly aware of most of the fight, if one could call it that. Cross hardly tried, or didn't at all. A pathetic, but quick show.

One moment Killer was lunging at Cross with his knife, the next had him pinning the Cross to the ground. The moment that was now.

The voices are still going at it. _Kill him!_ **Let him go, you don't have to listen.** _He already wants to die, just finish it._ And so much more. It's too loud. He wants to go back to his room, or that cat place. It's always quieter with friends around.. Killer wants that right now, so may as well finish this so Boss will be satisfied and he can leave.

Killer prepared to plunge the knife into Cross, though was stopped by a small whisper from the other.

"Rakastan sinua, söpöläinen."

He smiled as he whispered those words, which only helped in causing Killer to pause. It didn't last long, it really couldn't. Returning a smile of his own to Cross, Killer regretfully whispered back, "Love ya too, Cream Puff."

The knife came down the next second.


	3. Disappointment..

"I'm disappointed.." Nightmare whispered the words, though more to himself despite the skeleton that sat securely in his hold. Two of his tendrils busy holding onto them, along with his left arm as his right hand was busy lightly tracing along the outer ridges of the hole wound belonging to the skeleton. 

Horror, having leaned into Nightmare's hold, mumbled an apology, assuming the prince was disappointed in him considering the reason he was with the other in the first place. The hole in his head had gotten bigger due to his own actions, something that wasn't exactly planned. It wasn't what Nightmare would have liked to see either, the look of disapproval when he found out making that as clear as day. 

Silence filled the room for a minute, Nightmare pausing in his tracing, instead changing to petting away from the hole. In reaction to the motion, Horror slightly fuzzed in the area only causing Nightmare to continue. A few seconds passed after the minute and Nightmare sighed. "I'm not disappointed in you, Horror. Only myself for letting this happen."


End file.
